Shakespeare
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: Being the sister of Tony Stark is hard, but when he found out about me being a mutant...well he flipped out and casted me out. Such is the life of a mutant. I changed my name and started a new life. I struggled until I found someone who understood me. Before I knew it, I was thrusted into a war. Remy/OC
1. New Life

_I feel as though my life is a tragic play write like in Shakespeare's Hamlet. One minute I am in a loving family who loves me until my darkest secret is revealed to my only living relative, my brother. We are of the same age and yet we are not twins. I was adopted into my brother's family. His parent died in car crash we were left to survive in a harsh world together._

 _We were close; we were always there for each other when needed._

 _But that all changed._

 _You see to understand what happened you must first know who my brother is. Tony Stark is my brother, or half brother you can say._

 _When I was thirteen years old I found out I was a mutant. My abilities were unique in a way. I could use telekinetic powers to manipulate things. Paper was always my first choice to manipulate. It was so delicate yet sharp as well._

 _I was able to control my abilities by myself without the help the Xavier's school. Howard Stark somehow knew that I was a mutant but was not fearful of me like others would be. He was happy in a way that makes me smile to this day. He once told me that being different is the best thing in the world because you are able to see the world in a different view._

 _We kept my secret until his death, then it was up to me to keep that secret to myself. I lived life like a normal human and it was my most happiest days ever. So I went through medical school and life as being normal…that was until Tony became Iron Man._

 _I was well out of Medical school by then. After Tony became Ironman and I was placed under SHEILD's radar for being who I am, things started to change._

 _I met a guy who I thought was my soul mate until I found out her was a SHEILD agent just keeping tabs on my._

 _Lets say it took a long time for him to recover from his injuries after I learned what he was doing and how everything was a fake._

 _Then SHEILD became involved with my brother and things took a nosedive when Natasha Romanov let loose that I was a mutant to my brother._

 _Tony freaked out and drove me away like many people do to people like me._

 _It was after that day I met Professor Xavier. My abilities went a little haywire from my anger and feelings of betrayal that he found me and talked to me._

 _I felt better talking to him but I declined to go to his school. I told him that I needed to find my way in life and that I needed to rediscover myself after losing my identity as being a Stark._

 _He told me that the doors would always be open for me to come whenever I needed a place._

 _So now you know my story so far. Its not a wonderful fairy tale like some stories are and you know what, that's okay. Life is full of ups and downs and never perfect._

 _So where am I at in my story?_

 _Well you see I am now in New Orleans. I don't know why I picked this city. Maybe it was because it was a city full different people and cultures that maybe I might find who I am. Who knows?_

 _There is one thing I forgot to tell you, it was my name. My name is Shay. I would say my last name is Stark but since I was kind of casted out by my brother I thought I would drop it so all I am is Shay and just being Shay is fine with me._

 _So with out further a due lets get one with my story. It may be sad and may be happy, only you can decide for yourself. I just hope you learn about me and the people I met in life._

Shay was working the night shift at a bar in the heart of the French quarter of New Orleans. It was busy tonight, due to the to it being Mardi Gra and all. It was actually nice to be busy and not think about the predicament she is in her troubling world.

New Orleans was so different than Malibu California where she grew up. In New Orleans, the weird and abnormal were welcomed and she liked that. When she moved to New Orleans, she changed her name and started a new life.

Shay was bartending when a usual customer came to her bar.

"A fine lady like you, working on a day like today?" A familiar heavy Cajun accent said.

"Yes Remy I am. Would you like the usual?" Shay asked with a smirk.

He nodded in reply and watched her make him a drink.

"When do ya get off?" Remy asked.

"Here in an hour or so. Then I'm going home." Shay said she stood there talking to him.

"Not such thing missy. You will enjoy your first mardi gra rather you like or not." The Cajun told her.

"Oh really, and who is going to make me?" Shay said a a smirk played on her lips.

"Me of course."

"I knew you were going to say that." Shay said with a sigh.

If there was one redeeming trait that Remy had, it was that he was persistent. Sometimes it was rather annoying.

"Alright LeBeau, I get off here in thirty minutes. If you stick around and not get drunk I will let you take me to Mardi Gra. Deal?" Shay asked with raised eyebrows.

Remy smiled happily at her.

"Okay you, I will have to say that this is the best thing I ever had in a long time. I guess I really needed this." Shay told Remy as they sat on the roof of some building and watched the fireworks together.

"You seemed rather tensed more than usual, so I thought you needed some fun." Remy said with a smile.

"Thank you Remy." Shay said as she leaned against his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So Remy was wondering about something." Remy said watching the fireworks.

"And what would you be wondering about?" Shay asked as she kept watching the fireworks.

"Are you running from something? You seem to always watch everything around you unless your by me. You are also always tense." Remy explained when he finally looked at her.

"I am. I am running from my past and starting a new one here." Shay said looking up at Remy, "When I first arrived here six months ago I had no idea what to do and where to go. I was scared of being in a new city and not knowing anyone. When I met you in the bar I work at, I thought you were a womanizer and a weirdo until I actually took the time to get to know you. I am glad met you or I wouldn't have someone to lean on."

" Remy is glad to have met you too. Why are you running, if I may ask? You don't have to answer if you don't."

"Promise me you won't freak out or anything Remy? I know you told me how you're a mutant and everything and thought that was the coolest thing ever." Shay said sitting straight up.

"I won't freak out or anything. There's no need to worry." Remy reassured Shay.

"My name isn't Shay Radha. It's actually Adeline Stark. When I was 13 I found out that I was a mutant and my adoptive father, Howard Stark, was amazed at my abilities. He didn't freak out and dump me on the streets like some parents have done, but he made me keep it a secret between the two of us. Well years later after college and helping my brother Tony Stark with Stark Industries, he found out what I am and completely flipped out. I left the place I called home and changed my name and started a new life away from there.

"The brother and sister bond we had broke into a million pieces and he wont talk to me. We have lost contact with each other except with his assistant, Pepper Potts. She was like a sister to me and she calls me daily to see how I am doing here and is the only one that knows I am here actually. I changed my name to Shay Radha and started a new life and then I met you Remy." Shay told Remy.

"Can I say something in honesty?"

Shay nodded.

"I like the name Shay better." He told her with a smile.

Shay started to laugh at him, a smile big on her face.

"I like it too. The reason why I picked it. I am Irish and so I picked it. Nothing about me being related to the Starks freak you out or anything?" Shay replied.

"Not really. I always thought you were a special person and now I know why. You are a good-hearted person trying to start anew. Though why haven't any recognized you?" Remy questioned.

"I was never a person to be in the spotlight. I like to stay hidden from the world. Tony loved the limelight while I hated it. That's why I went to medical school and minored in linguistics. I wanted to help people more than anything but it was taken away from me. Tony has connections almost everywhere and so I had to change my name and all that." Shay explained.

"Chere, I always am here for you Shay. I will protect you from the bad people." Remy told her as he embraced her.

Shay buried her head into his chest and smiled.

"Thank you Remy. Thank your for everything. This is the best night I have ever had." She said with a smile.

 _Like all good things, they must end at a point. The world was changing and soon I would have to start a new life again when I have already started one. I would be trusted into a world where I desperately ran from it._

 _I blamed everything on Tony for my misfortunes and this was one them._

 _It would three years later that my life turns upside down again._

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **So I found this in my archive of stories and decided to finish it before posting it. I was watching Divergent and reading some X-men comics when this came to my mind long ago.**_

 _ **So onward to the next chapter!**_


	2. Raid

"You need to leave Shay." Remy told her when he busted through her apartment door.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Shay asked.

"There is a man here in the city. He name is Stryker, if finds out who you are I can only imagine what he will do to get to you. You need to leave." Remy told.

"I'm not leaving without you Remy." Shay told him.

"You have to. He's already after me. I can't stay here long and you need to leave the city." Remy told her before he was about to leave.

Shay grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at her but was soon met by a kiss from her. It was full of longing and passion.

"Stay safe and come find me please." Shay said with her green eyes pleading him.

"I promise Cherie. Now pack and go while I keep him off your trail." Remy said before leaving the apartment.

Shay quickly packed the little belongings she truly had and cherished and left the city that captured her heart.

One year later

Shay was walking down the hallway of one of the upper floors of Xavier's mansion. It was that late at night and she was making sure students were not wandering the halls.

Life for her was better, but her mind often thought about Remy and whatever happened to him. It saddened her that he wasn't near her but she tried to look forward in life for him and keep going.

Sleep was nowhere near her mind and she was afraid of having nightmares of the day her brother found out what she was.

Shay released a sigh and went to the kitchen to have a beer and try to just have a quiet night.

She grabbed her sketchbook that she left in one of the classrooms and proceeded to the kitchen where she had a nice cold one and sat at the island.

She opened her notebook and was sketching. Instead of original sketched of new gadgets and equipment that she builds for the X-men, she was actually sketching Remy from her memory.

"What up." Logan said when he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing really. Just having a cold one and taking a break from stuff." Shay replied as she watched Logan grab a beer as well.

"Thought you would be asleep by now." Logan commented on as he watched her sketching.

"Yea well when you wake up crying from nightmares and cant sleep, you try to avoid sleep all together." Shay said as she sat there and went back to her notebook.

"Past events?" Logan asked.

"More like a past life. I used to live the life every person dreams of but it was shattered when the people I thought I could trust found out about my mutation and went AWOL on me. I fled and made a new life and now I'm here." Shay vaguely replied as she decided to shut her notebook.

"I have those at times as well. They aren't pretty that's for sure." Logan said as he took a sip of beer.

"There was only one person who understood me." Shay said as she got up form her seat.

"Charles?" Logan asked back in curiosity.

"No, he's name is Remy. He is a mutant like us but something happened. He made me leave the life I built to get me to safety and now he has disappeared. I can no longer find him at all and it scares me to know I will never see him again." Shay said trying to keep her emotions intact.

"I'm sorry to hear he is missing. I hope you find him." Logan said caringly.

"Thank you Logan. I must be going now. I have night duty tonight, so I better make sure none of the children are walking the halls." Shay said with a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

After making sure all the students were to bed, as they were suppose to, Shay made her way to her room. When she entered, she went to her closet to find her go bag. Something felt off tonight, as if something bad was going to happen.

It wasn't long until all hell broke loose. The window in her room shattered, sending her to the ground. Commando looking person had busted into her room with a gun pointed at her.

Shay quickly grabbed her deck of cards in her pocket that she kept on her at all times out and flung a card at the person's gun, slicing it in half. The other soldier did not see her instantly and Shay quickly made the flimsy card hard and made the edges razor sharp before she threw it at him.

Leaving him stunned, Shay saw the perfect chance to get up and do a round house kick to his head, knocking him out.

"I am going to have to thank Black Widow for the fighting tips." Shay said before she grabbed her go bag and rushed out of her room.

Shay rushed out into the hallway and found Piotr trying to save some kids. Shay quickly ran to them quickly threw a couple of more cards, making them stiff and razor sharp instantly upon her touch. They landed in the necks of the assailants, freeing Peter from battle.

"Take the under ground passage and take these children with you. Go about halfway through the passage. I'm am going to find more children to save and then I will meet up with you. Understand?" Shay asked, receiving a nod from Piotr.

"Good now go!" Shay yelled before she left the group.

Shay ran down the hall and turned to another and found some of the armed men trying to get some children. She rushed and had surprise on her hands when quickly killed them.

"Are you alright?" Shay asked the group of five children.

They all nodded Shay smiled.

"I need you to follow me and no matter what you do, do not look behind you and you keep your eyes on me. Understand?" Shay asked them and they nodded.

Shay quickly ushered the children to the hidden passage that Shay told Peter to take and sealed the entrance when they were all inside.

"Enough dilly dallying, off we go to meet up with your other classmates." Shay said as she guided the children.

When they met up with Piotr, Shay took the lead to the end of the tunnel to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed.

They found themselves in a warehouse of sorts. Shay quickly ran to a dusty van and got it started. She motioned for the rest to follow and they are piled inside.

"You act like you planned that this would happen." Piotr said with a think Russian accent.

"Yea well lets say I have had to do this before and that I'm related to a high profile figure." Shay said as she drove out of the warehouse and to somewhere safe.

"What will we do now?" Piotr asked.

"We go into hiding and I make some phone calls. Mind handing me my cellphone out of my bag that's next to you." Shay replied as she drove.

Piotr complied and fished her phone out and Shay contacted the one person that helped her create a new identity.

"This is Agent Coulson." The voice said on the other line.

"Thank god you answered Coulson." Shay said with a sigh of relief.

"Is everything okay Shay? You never call unless something bad is happening. Is it your brother again?" Phil asked.

"I wish it was him but its not. Remember how I told you that I was going to the Xavier Institute to teach and help after leaving New Orleans?"

"Yea I remember what happened in New Orleans. Shay what has happened?" Phil asked with concern.

"The school was attacked by armed commandos like I have never seen before. They were shooting some kind of darts. I was able to save some students and we are kind of on the run. I need to get a hold of Fury ASAP." Shay said as she drove.

"Where is your location?" Phil asked.

"We are heading to Albany, we will be able to blend much better. I will get us to a hotel that Tony uses there and stay there until I hear from you or Fury." Shay said with a sigh.

"That would be very wise for you to do. I will contact Fury. Do you want me to contact Tony?" Phil replied.

"I don't want Tony involved, lets be frank that notifying Tony would be a disaster. Not to mention that we aren't talking anymore." Shay said with a shake of her head.

"Okay, keep me updated and call me when you are all in a secure place." Phil said before hanging up.

Shay laid her phone her lap and felt some weight off her shoulders.

"Who was that?" Piotr asked.

"Someone who I trust can help us."

Shay led the group inside the hotel that she and Tony would use at times on business trips.

"Miss Stark it has been awhile." The receptionist.

"Yes, I need the penthouse please." Shay said as she took the room key from the lady.

"Very well."

When they entered the elevator Piotr just stared at her.

"Yes I'm related to Tony Stark. Now will you stop staring at me? I have my reasons in keeping it hidden from people." Shay snapped.

"Sorry." Piotr replied.

"No its okay. I stressed right now." Shay said as she stood there.

The children were silent ever since the raid at the school and she didn't blame them. They shouldn't be exposed to this side of life.

The elevator opened and they all went to the room that Shay requested.

They all went inside and Shay went to work on closing all the blinds.

"Go let the little ones rest in any room they want, this penthouse has a lot of room. And you get some rest as well." Shay said as she started to dial her phone to call Coulson again.

"I will stay up until we know what we will be doing." Piotr replied.

"Make yourself at home then." Shay said as the dial tone was going off.

"I hope you have a good explanation as to what is going on." A familiar rough voice said.

"I wish I had one Director." Shay said with a smirk as she went and sat down on the couch while Peter went of to one of the rooms.

"Then tell me what happened."

" It was in the middle of the night. I was in my room when a military style commando clad person busted through my window with a gun pointed at me. They were clad in black. This was like a military operation of some sorts and I was able to save some of the students but I was unable to save them all." Shay said retelling the events.

"Where was Xavier in all of this?" Fury asked.

"He was gone on a business trip of some sorts. He didn't tell me anything. We were outgunned and caught off guard." Shay replied back.

"Coulson is on route to your location, we were able to track your cell to make sure you got to safety. Can you think of anyone that would have a vendetta against you or anyone at the school." Fury asked in a serious tone.

"There's one name that comes to mind. A friend of mine mention someone to avoid at all cost. The name was Stryker." Shay said in deep thought.

"I wish you didn't say that name."

"Why?" Shay asked

"We've been tailing him and this was most likely his work." Fury replied back.

"Well you didn't do a good job at that. I won't be here when Coulson gets here."

"What do mean you won't be there? Don't tell me you are going after Stryker? Do you realize what your about to get yourself into?" Fury asked in disbelief.

"I do, believe me I do. Ever since Blck Widow dropped the ball on keeping my mutant powers a secret to Tony, I've been running and I'm done running. Its time I take a stand. I'm leaving this cell here. A student named Piotr will be in charge while I'm gone. Tell Coulson." Shay said before hanging up on Fury.

Shay stood there and tried to calm down a little when she noticed Piotr had heard the entire conversation.

"There will be a guy name Phil Coulson. He's trustworthy and will protect you and the children. When all is safe me or someone from the school will come get you from Coulson." Shay explained.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Those bad guys…they may be tracking me down and I can't let them get you. Take my cellphone incase you need it. They bad guys can't trace or listen in on any calls at all so you will be safe using it." Shay explained as she grabbed her bag.

"Professor, please stay safe." Peter told her.

"You too."

Shay was fast walking through the parking garage that was connected to the hotel. She was clad in black cargo pants and black combat boots, a grey shirt and black riding jacket.

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice asked.

"Coulson, its good to see you." Shay said as she turned to Phil Coulson with a sad smile.

"Wish it was under better circumstances though. She's all fueled and ready to go." Coulson replied tossing her some keys.

Shay caught them and her smile grew.

"Thank you. Please look after them and don't tell Tony about anything that is going on." Shay said before running off into the darkness.

"Stay safe Shay."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am sort of following the second movie but with a little change here and there. So don't be too mad with me on the slight changes.**

 **So this was more of a chapter to see Shay in action and how she fights. The next few chapters will be more high pace.**


	3. Akali Lake

You would think tracking a big giant black plane would be easy….not one bit.

It took Shay some time to get a lock on its coordinates then said signal went out and then appeared again.

As soon as she finally made it to where they were by foot, since its in the middle of some god forsaken woods, Logan almost skewered her to death.

Not the welcome committee she was hoping for.

"So let me get this straight. Magneto told Stryker everything about the school and Cerebro, now Stryker who also has Scott and Xavier as well as the Children I couldn't evacuate is hunting us down. Did I miss anything? Shay asked as she rubbed her temples.

"That's about it." Logan replied.

"Now we have that cleared, I have some info as well to share too." Shay said as she sat down on a log.

"Oh really now…" Magneto said as everyone stared at Shay.

"Yes really. I have my own network of information as well. My sources have told me that Stryker has been manipulating the president and was also behind the whole assassination attempt. Stryker has been on the move here in the last year or so and what he has been doing so far is only the beginning." Shay said as she sat there.

"What do you mean manipulating the President?" Jean asked.

"Manipulating as in giving false information. The president has been blind all these years. Stryker is a very dangerous man and someone that the world can do without."

"How is it you know this information?" Storm asked.

"When this is all over, ask Charles." Shay simply replied.

While everyone was asleep, Shay was sitting on the log she that was by the Blackbird. The cold didn't really bother her. All she wanted was some silence to collect herself. She thumbed the pendant that she wore that was given to her by Remy before she was forced to leave her home. It was silver locket that had a rustic design to it. Inside it was a photo of her and Remy.

"Who is it from?" Logan asked as he sat down next to her.

"That special someone that disappeared that I told you about." Shay said, not taking her eyes off the locket.

"You seem scared of something." Logan said as he watched Shay carefully.

"I think Stryker may have been after to me as well and he may have something to do with the disappearance of Remy." Shay said trying not to get emotional.

"Is that the person who gave that locket to you?" Logan asked.

Shay just nodded. The emotions she buried from his disappearance started to surface.

"When I was living in New Orleans, Remy begged me to leave the city I grew to love because Stryker was in the area and he wanted to keep me safe. So I left. Months later after arriving at the school, I found out that Remy disappeared without a trace. I went back to look for him and I couldn't find any trace of him. I never gave up looking for him, even when I returned to the school. I only found out recently, after connecting all the dots, that Stryker may have Remy and that scares me to the very fabric of my being." Shay explained.

"You sound like you two were very close." Logan commented from simple observation.

"You could say that. My past is like any other mutant's past. Rejected from the people you call family and that creates a hole in your heart that can never truly be healed. You can say Remy taught me a lesson in never really giving up and that there's beauty in being different as well."

"We'll find him Shay. I promise we will find him." Logan told her giving her a comforting pat on the back.

"Thank you Logan. I know Charles has wanted you to try and figure your past out on your own all, but I may be able to find out about you past. I have connections outside the school that I still maintain every once in awhile. I can ask them if they know anything because for some reason the two of us are connected to Stryker. Well you more than me." Shay said with a small smile.

Shay, Storm and Kurt Wagner were running through what looked like holding cells, trying to find the remaining kids that were taken.

"Divergent, we found them." Storm yelled to Shay.

Divergent, that was her X-Men codename so to speak. Shay was always different when she saw things and as well as she acted on them.

"I'm going to check this cell. Its closed for some reason." Shay said as ran to it.

The door wouldn't open so Shay took a playing card from one of her holsters and made the card razor sharp. She slashed the sharpened card at the hinges and cut the hinges off.

The door practically fell, almost landing on Shay. What she saw almost made her have a heart attack.

Held by chains, battered and bruise to almost none recognition was Remy. He was out cold and she could tell he had been tortured.

"Storm get over here now!" Shay yelled as she took the same sharpened card and cut the chains, catching Remy before he hit the ground.

"Oh my god, is he?" Storm asked when she arrived.

"No, he's barely alive." Shay said in response.

Storm was on one side and Shay was on the other, trying to carry and not injure further, of Remy.

'I found you, I finally found.' Shay kept saying in her head.

Getting out of Akali Lake and back to the mansion was too much for Shay to handle. The Blackbird had a malfunction and Shay was able to get it started, thanks to the handy knowledge in technology from Tony, get them out there. Jean was trying to go outside and move the Blackbird to safety but Shay was able to stop Jean by locking the hatch so she couldn't go outside.

After take off Shay couldn't stop to take a breather. She had to stabilize Remy the best she could.

Storm had called Hank to meet them in the basement of the Mansion to Shay take care of Remy.

So there she was. Three days after the Akali Lake inciden she sat there in the infirmary watching over Remy, waiting for him to wake up so she could see those beautiful red eyes of his.

The children that Coulson was watching over were returned and repairs to the mansion commenced, but Shay never left Remy's side.

"Shay you need to go and take a breather, take a walk outside or something. Your not doing him any good by not taking care of yourself." Hank told her as he check Remy's vitals; knowing Shay already did it an hour ago.

He sometimes forgot about Shay's medical background.

Shay just stayed silent as usual since they returned. What happened at Akali Lake had made her think deeply and do some soul searching.

"Shay?"

"I know Hank. I have to go and meet someone. I will only be gone for thirty minutes. Please call me if he starts to wake." Shay said before she stood out of her chair.

"You will be the first to know." Hank told her.

Shay drove to a nearby café where she was supposed to meet a certain someone.

As soon as she stepped into the Café, she saw Director Fury siting in a booth toward the back waiting for her.

"Been waiting long?" Shay asked as she sat down across form him.

"Not too long, though with the hell you have been through this past week, I knew you might be a little late." Fury said as a Waiter brought them their coffee and left.

"Thanks for the coffee." Shay said as she took a drink, "thank you for shielding those children too."

"Call it repentance for spilling your secret to your brother." Fury simply told her.

"How was clean up work at Akali Lake?" Shay asked before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Slow. We found Stryker's body yesterday. He was crushed by the water's impact. We were able to get some data off the computers. We found out that he was after you to get back at Tony for cancelling a weapons deal as well as a partnership. He some how tracked you when you lived in New Orleans." Fury explained.

"And all the information about him trying to start a war was forwarded to the president? "Shay asked.

"Yes it was. I told him in person that mutants trying to be peaceful should be simply left alone. I also have something you requested that we gained." Fury said.

Fury slid a folder that had TOP SECRET in red stamped on it.

"You wanted a copy of this. The Weapon X Project files." Fury told her.

"Thank you Fury. I don't say this very much, and you can ask Tony this too, but you're a life saver." Shay said as she leaned back in booth.

"You should talk to you brother. He's changed a little. He may come around now that he has had time to accept you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he just simply forgotten me all together. No matter how much he hates me or fears me and so forth, he will always be my brother and I will always be there for him." Shay said before getting up.

"I will relay that to him when I see him next time." Fury told her, " Contact me if you ever need anything Shay."

"Will do." Shay said as she collected her coffee and the folder and then left.

It was close to evening when she made it back to the mansion. After parking the car she borrowed, she went inside and found Logan in the kitchen drinking a beer.

Shay dropped the folder in front of him before going to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"Is this what I think this is?" Logan asked.

"No one deserves to be left in the dark and not know their own past. What you make of the information and how you choose to accept it is what defines you Logan." Shay said before leaving a stunned Logan.

After leaving Logan with the file about his past, Shay went straight back to Remy's side and stayed there, resuming her vigilance.

After hours of seating there gently holding his hand in hers, she finally looked at her watch to see it was almost 3 a.m.

She laid her head down on the edge of the bed and rested her eyes. Shay suddenly felt Remy's hand that she held tighten its gripe on her.

She snapped her head up and saw Remy start to wake up slowly. Shay used her free hand to gently cup the side of his bruised face.

"Please wake up Remy." Shay said to him.

That's when his red eye met her green ones.

"Shay? Thus mus be a dream." He said weakly and slurred.

"Its no dream. I finally found you Remy. I finally found you." Shay said as tears of happiness spilled down her cheeks.

Remy tried to smile at her before grimacing in pain.

"Just relax and rest. I will be here when you wake and I always will be ere for you."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Nest chapter is the last one.**


	4. Normalcy

_My life has been a rollercoaster and in some ways, it is almost like one of Shakespeare's plays. One moment my life is turned upside and then I find someone I can trust and love. Then that person is taken away from me until I find him once more. There needs to be an ending, but life always goes on so my own Shakespear story is still going._

 _Once Remy was on the road to recovery we talked about what the future would hold for us. After some discussions and talking to Xavier, Remy and me decided to return home to New Orleans once he was able to._

 _It was our home, we have been away too long._

 _I heard from Coulson that Fury talked to the president about what Stryker did and so far mutants are safe…for now at least until another conflict arises._

 _It would be months until Remy was recovered enough to make the journey home with me. I talked to Pepper and she sent one of my brother's private jets to pick us up and take us home. I was so thankful for that._

 _I would miss many of the students at the school and I told Xavier that if he needed any help to give me a call._

 _When Remy and me made it home finally, we both sighed in relief. Ever since we were reunited, we never strayed far from each other. In fact, he even proposed to me whom I accepted and just had a private little ceremony that was just the two of us._

 _We stayed in my apartment that I was still paying. It seemed as if our lives were finally coming back together. Remy went back to the thieving Guild and did what he did best._

 _For myself, well I found a job at the main hospital in New Orleans as an E.R. Doctor. I think SHEILD was somewhat behind it but oh well. I have the job I always wanted and went to school for._

 _It has now been a year since the Akali Lake incident and a sense of normality has taken a hold on me now until unexpected guest arrived._

"Doctor Radha (row-a), there is a patient in Pod 4." One of the night staff nurses said handing Shay a clipboard.

Shay went to the room without looking at the clipboard.

"Hi my name is Doctor…" Shay was starting to say when she entered until she saw the one person she was expected.

Tony Stark, her brother was sitting on a hospital bed, with a bloody towel around his hand left hand.

"Hello." He said in happy tone.

Shay looked at the clipboard to see that her brother was using an alias. She quickly shut the glass sliding door so no one could hear their conversation.

"What did you do to your hand in order to see me." Shay said bluntly as she grabbed some latex gloves.

"You know you're a really hard person to find. I like the new name you are calling yourself." Tony said as he watching Shay put the gloves on.

"Pepper told you didn't she?"

"After begging me to come see you and talk to you. Would never thought you would be here though." Tony replied as he watched Shay carefully unwrap the bloody towel.

"I don't talk to people who come too see me after being begged by another. I only let be people talk to me because they are genuine about it." Shay said as she accesses the damage, " Damage doesn't look too bad. Did you punch a glass door or something?"

"It was a glass door. It tried to hit me and I punched it to show whose boss and it won in the end." Tony said trying to liven the mood.

"I will just wrap it up and then you can get out of my E.R." Shay said as she went to the cabinet to get some gauze and medical tape.

"Please Adeline, I'm actually here to talk to you." Tony said in a serious tone.

"Then catch me on my day off and not while I am at work. If my husband finds out about how you waltz in here with a screwed up hand, you will be in trouble." Shay explained as she wrapped Tony's hand.

"Husband?" Tony asked in astonishment.

"Yes my husband that married 4 months ago. You wouldn't have known because you cut me out of your life and I didn't think you would care." Shay said as she finished treating his hand.

"So when is your next day off?" Tony asked.

"Friday, here are your papers. Take them to the nurse's station and they will get you out of here." Shay said before leaving the room.

Tony looked at the paper and saw a sticky note of the place and time on Friday to meet here.

By time it was time to leave, it was midnight and she was thankful that it was the end of her shift. She was both physically tired and emotionally as well.

As Shay entered her apartment, she saw that Remy wasn't home. She found a note on the fridge saying he would be out late tonight. She just smiled and set the note down on the counter.

"I guess my life is about to change once again." Shay said to herself as she looked out the window.

She saw the beautiful New Orleans glow in the night. A place where she was accepted and called home …and the place where she found love.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **That's the end of it. I may do a sequel late down the road or something. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
